


This Is What a Feminist (Disaster) Looks Like

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 8 [46]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Crushes, F/F, Humor, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Protests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: “You know, leaving New York to come to a Women’s March inOregonseems a little counterproductive.”





	This Is What a Feminist (Disaster) Looks Like

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ Femslash100 Drabble Tag 8 prompt: Liz/Michelle - protest.

“You’re _here_ ,” Liz says for the third time since MJ showed up on her front porch at eight in the morning. “I like your sign.”

“I like your jammies,” MJ quips back, dropping her tote bag next to a potted fern. “I have enough poster board for another one. You can’t have my Audre Lorde quote, though.”

“Noted.” Liz feels suddenly self-conscious in her pink flannel. “You know, leaving New York to come to a Women’s March in _Oregon_ seems a little counterproductive.”

“Yeah, but I knew you wouldn’t come to me, so I stole Parker’s credit card and bought a ticket. First class.” She sits down on the porch step. “Take a load off, Toomes. You’re making me nervous.”

Liz exhales and sits down next to her. MJ is warm next to her in the cool morning, looking soft and weirdly approachable in a purple hoodie and fleece leggings. “I missed you. You shouldn’t have stolen Peter’s credit card, though.”

“It isn’t really his. It’s Tony Stark’s.”

“Oh, well. Okay,” Liz says absently. “Michelle, why are you here? And why did you never call?” She tries not to let the hurt bleed through.

“Because you left. And I was really fucking sad about it.” MJ hides behind her hair. “And I had a little crush on you.”

“Had?” Liz nudges MJ in the shoulder.

“Have. I also brought you a pussy hat,” MJ says.

“You’re really sweet,” Liz says, curling their fingers together between them.

“Thanks. Don’t tell anyone.”


End file.
